


You did Voluteer

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [22]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted on LJ Section 7 Short Challenge 7/6/2015 </p><p>Prompts Pink and abyss </p><p>Napoleon learns not to tease his partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	You did Voluteer

Their assignment had been to rescue Miss Roman from Thrush's clutches and returned her to her father who was being pressured into working for them. 

Now the girl of no more than sixteen stood as close as possible in front of the Russian. She smiled at him before leaning up giving him a kiss on the lips. “You're so handsome Mr. Kuryakin. Maybe we could go out to get something to eat?”

Although he knew it was just a teenage infatuation, the express of amusement on Napoleon's face caused his ears and his cheeks to flush **pink** with embarrassment.

“I am sorry, but I have paperwork to do.” He offered as an excuse.

“That's okay Illya, I'll finish up the paperwork. You can run along if you want.” Napoleon said with a wide grin that added to his partner's discomfort.

Turning his back on the girl to face the CEA, Illya glared at him gritting his teeth. “I know you have other things you must attend to Napoleon. I will finish the report up as it needs to be on Mr. Waverly's desk tonight.”

“See Mr. Kuryakin, or can I call you Illya?” She said snuggling up closer to him. “Mr. Solo will take care it. I know the perfect place. We can go to the malt shop by my school to eat then later in the evening they allow us to use the floor to dance. They have all the latest rock and roll records. All my friends will be there and I can't wait to show you off. They will be so jealous.”

Illya's pink began to turn to green. His eyes begged Napoleon for help after all his partner was the one who had a way with women.

Waverly sat listening to his top agent tease his partner. He decided to step in and prevent the Russian from becoming further embarrassed.

“I'm sorry Miss Roman, but we have a rule against our agents dating the people from their assignments.” He said giving Napoleon a look telling him to remain quiet.

A look of disappointment passed over the girl's face. “I understand. Maybe another time then.” She gave Illya another kiss before leaving the room.

Napoleon began laughing. “I guess you managed to get out of that one. Well I have a date and need to get going _._ Just have the report on my desk for my signature. I'll see you in the morning _tovarisch_ ”

“Mr. Solo, I believe YOU have paperwork to do. I would like it before you leave this evening.” Waverly informed his top agent.

“But, but......” Napoleon sputtered.

“Into the **abyss** of paperwork, Napoleon. You did volunteer to do it after all.” The Russian walked away grinning. He looked forward to going home, listening to his records and reading the journals he been putting off.


End file.
